<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Huntsmen by Lucifer_BringerofLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010193">Huntsmen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_BringerofLight/pseuds/Lucifer_BringerofLight'>Lucifer_BringerofLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_BringerofLight/pseuds/Lucifer_BringerofLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first moment Milaya had had a crush on John. Now, more than twenty years later, she still has feelings for him. Just one problem, he never even saw her. Not when they went to school together, not during their time at the Air Force Academy and not while they worked together at Atlantis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Sheppard/OC</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about midnight and the mess hall was empty. Well except me. I set beside one of the windows and watched the raindrops splashing against the glass. The doorway was at my back, so I didn’t notice the soldier coming in, till he appeared opposite to me.</p><p>“Seems that I’m not the only one, who can’t sleep.”</p><p>As soon as I assigned the voice to the belonging person, I jumped to my feet.</p><p>“Colonel. I’m sorry Sir, didn’t saw you coming, Sir!”</p><p>“Well, I noticed that. Stand loose.”</p><p>Colonel Sheppard was barley older than me, but he commands the military of this expedition.</p><p>“May I?”</p><p>He pointed at the chair beside him.</p><p>“Yes, of course”</p><p>he sat down and after I kept standing, he instructed me to sit down too. So, I did, but still I felt uncomfortable.</p><p>“So, why are you sitting here, in the middle of the night?”  “Same as you, apparently, seeking some distraction.”</p><p>“What are you reading?”</p><p>He picked up the book, which I had intended to read, but couldn’t concentrate on.</p><p>“War and Peace, Sir.”</p><p>Sheppard nodded distractedly. His looked probably didn’t even reached the cover. We sat in silence, which grew displeasing, the Colonel just played with his dog tags and starring into nothingness.</p><p>“Forgive me my frankness, but what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Having bit of a trouble sleeping. Thought I may find distraction. Usually I go walking on the pier.”</p><p>Didn’t had to ask what kept him inside tonight, it was obvious. So, I couldn’t think of anything else to say and we fell back into silence. Quite an awkward one. After about five wordless minutes, I stood up.</p><p>“If you allow, Colonel Sheppard, I will return to my containment.”</p><p>“Of course…”</p><p>he looked as if he wanted to say my name but couldn’t remember it. Which confirmed me in my assumption that he had noticed me today for the first time.</p><p>“Major Hawthorne if you wondered”</p><p>“I knew that, of course.”</p><p>Nevertheless, he looked embarrassingly touched. I raised my eyebrows as an answer before I left.</p><p>“Or you could join me.”</p><p>He held up a six pack of beer.</p><p>“I’d rather not.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, I hadn’t slept very well, I was assigned to accompany Sheppard, McKay and some other scientist. Which would be fine, if I hadn’t had the bad feeling, that I offended the Colonel yesterday.</p><p>“Seems that now you do join me.”</p><p>I wouldn’t bet on it, but there was something hurt in his tone. Funny actually. We didn’t talk for about an hour.</p><p>“Listen, I feel very bad about tonight. I didn’t want to offend you.”</p><p>Sheppard sat on a stone near the scientist while I was standing next to him.</p><p>“But if I were you, I wouldn’t want to spent time with someone who can’t even remember my name either. So, I’m sorry.”</p><p>I glanced at him with astonishment, not sure, how I should respond to that.</p><p>“Forget about it, Colonel. You have lots of soldiers under your command. Nobody expects you to remember everybody’s name.”</p><p>He didn’t looked convinced.</p><p>“And even if, I’m not exactly your prey pattern, ain’t I?”</p><p>Now I shocked him, but me as well. Never expected me to be that frank.</p><p>“What do you want to say with that?”</p><p>“Request permission to speak freely.”</p><p>“Permitted.”</p><p>“It’s well known that you are a womanizer. Whenever you see an attractive woman, preferably with big boobs, an even bigger ass, a poor taste in man and a character that allows you to treat her like garbage, you start acting like a pubertal teenager. Considering that I have none of these above, I am clearly not the kind of women you notice.”</p><p>“Are you saying I only remember names if the owners are hot or working with me?”</p><p>“If it only would be so! I have worked with your team on many occasions. And if you wouldn’t be so blinded by your feelings, you might have realised, that there are scientists better than McKay.”</p><p>He nearly laughed. “There is no one better than McKay, don’ let him know.”</p><p>“Oh, Sam Cater is better than him, I am better than him.”</p><p>Sheppard stared at me in disbelief.</p><p>“In the time McKay gained one doctor’s degree, I gained three and a professor. So, if we would be realistic, I would be of much higher use than him.”</p><p>“You are a scientist?”</p><p>“Rodney?”</p><p>the scientist had been standing near us for a while, so he knew the subject of our heated debate.</p><p>“We worked with her more than once. She usually prefers Zelenka, mostly because she… never mind.”</p><p> “Oh, go on, tell him. Or shall I? I rather work with Radek, because working with Rodney means working with you and its barely worth it.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I dislike your attitude.”</p><p>Now he shut up.</p><p>“Lee, if you don’t mind, I could use your opinion over there.”</p><p>I followed Rodney, not to help him, surely, he didn’t need my help, but to escape Sheppard.</p><p>“He doesn’t mean it.”</p><p>“Doesn’t he? You call me by my first name, he does not know my name at all. Not even my rank. And I know him much longer, then I know you. We were on the same school, we attended the academy together. We were the same year.”</p><p>Rodney shook his head in disbelief and wonder.</p><p>“I’m fine with it. I accepted a long time ago, that he is bad at ‘peopley’ or social things. He… can we just work?”</p><p> </p><p>It took some more hours but then we returned to Atlantis. And after another sleepless night, I decided to stop it.</p><p>“Herewith I apply for my transfer to earth and my leave of absence till then.”</p><p>Dr Weir seemed bewildered as she asked me why.</p><p>“I cannot work with Colonel Sheppard anymore.”</p><p>“Why not? Is there any problem?”</p><p>“Obviously there is. Do you approve of my application or not?”</p><p>“No of course not. First you will explain me, what the problem is and then we will try to solve it.”</p><p>“I can and will not work with him ever again. I spent the last twenty years with him. But enough is enough. So, dismiss me of service or don’t. But you cannot hold me.”</p><p>“Sheppard requested you for another mission today and you’ll go. Am I clear?”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>Within an hour I was waiting for his team again. This time, his complete team. Including not only Rodney, but Teyla and Ronon as well.</p><p>“Didn’t thought you’d come with use again.”</p><p>Rodney was the first of them to approach me, Sheppard the last.</p><p>“Nor did I, but apparently I was requested.”</p><p>Ronon and Teyla didn’t understood what I was talking about. But I wasn’t in the mood to explain. Sometime later Sheppard joined us, and we could finally leave. We travelled to a village about an hour away from the gate. As soon as we crossed the event horizon, he ordered me to fall back and secure the team. So, I did, glad that I didn’t have talk to him. Sadly, he joined me after about ten minutes.</p><p>“I talked to Dr Weir.”</p><p>“So, did I. And I’m sure you know the matter.”</p><p>“I do. But I do not understand.”</p><p>I didn’t answer immediately. Some meters in front of us, Ronon, Teyla and Rodney were joking and laughing. The path we were following lead us through a forest. A nice one. Kind of like the one in Washington State. John and I grew up there.</p><p>“Reminds me of home. It looks just like the Pioneer Park.”</p><p>“You’re from Washington?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m from Mercer, as well as you are. Moreover, we were both at Northwood and later St. Monica’s. Even in the same year. Shared some classes.”</p><p>“You mean, we…”</p><p>“I mean, I know you since our first school day. We were in the same class. For some time, I would have called us friends. But at St. Monica’s things changed. We had quite similar classes. More than half the week we spend in the same classroom, for six years. But somehow, since the fifth grade, I was a ghost to you. Then we both went to the Academy, shared a dormitory. Seventeen Years together at the schools. And now, three years at Atlantis and you don’t remember.”</p><p>I couldn’t do any more then wonder. How could I ever expect something else? That he, one day, will notice me.</p><p>“I’m leaving Atlantis. I asked Weir to dismiss me. She wouldn’t do it. But at the next opportunity my request will be send to earth and General O’Neill has to dismiss me or I will quit. I won’t stay in your service any longer.”</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>He really couldn’t understand.</p><p>“Your people skills are terrible. Your brother noticed the first time we met.”</p><p>“You met Dave?”</p><p>“Yes, I ran into him in school. Asked him if he wasn’t your brother. He agreed, then he laughed. He said, ‘You have a crush on him, don’t you? Silly girl. He won’t care for you, ever.’ Should have believed him. Silly me.”</p><p>I speeded up and set myself in front of the group. Surprisingly, John didn’t try to catch up with me. We got the mission behind us without further talking.</p><p> </p><p>The next days he didn’t ask me to strengthen his team. Nevertheless, Weir did. So, I was on every single mission Sheppard took. He never tried to talk to me. Then, after less than two weeks my dismissal came in with the post. At the moment I received my order I started packing. The order said, ‘to report at Stargatecenter immediately’. Half an hour later I stood in the gate room.</p><p>“I told you, you couldn’t hold me.”</p><p>Weir was anything but happy about it, Sheppard hadn’t shown up yet, and I just finished bidding farewell to all my friends and colleagues.</p><p>“Milaya.”</p><p>John appeared right at the moment I was about to leave. Apparently, he now remember my name and wanted to say goodbye.</p><p>“In case you need a commendatory.”</p><p>He handed me a letter and left. So much for goodbye, but he tried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next year I spent at the alpha base as commanding officer. But now, after over a year I had my first time off. Two weeks, which I planned to spend on Mercer Island. My father’s house was sold a long time ago. It never bothered me, didn’t liked it at all. But still I made a round through the neighbourhood. I ended up standing in front of the Sheppards residence. Big villa with stables, indoor and outdoor pool, huge grounds and probably lots more. The grounds were open for visitors on Saturdays and as fate wanted it was that today. Ironically, I hadn’t thought of John since I left Atlantis. But I did as I walked into Dave Sheppard. Shakespeare had been right all along. ‘And fortune, on his damned quarrel smiling, showed like a rebel’s whore’. Not with the quarrel thing, but with fortune being the rebel’s whore. And as if it wouldn’t be enough Dave stopped and waited for me to catch up with him. And because the path lead right to him, I had no choice.</p><p>“Aren’t you Hawthorne’s daughter.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you and your dad worked with him?”</p><p>“Yes, we did. I’m very sorry for your loss.”</p><p>I nodded silently. My father’s death was years ago, Sheppard and son were on the vigil. Soon later, I left for Atlantis.</p><p>“Haven’t seen you since that.”</p><p>He appeared to have had the same thoughts.</p><p>“Yeah, as you might know, I’m a soldier.”</p><p>“Some sort of secret mission, ain’t I right? John’s on one, too. Hasn’t been home for years.”</p><p>Dave seemed to miss his little brother.</p><p>“I know. Have been working with him for two years.”</p><p>His face light up and he starred at me, eager for news.</p><p>“How is he? Is he fine?”</p><p>The light in his eyes went out.</p><p>“Why not anymore? Is he… you know, dead?”</p><p>“No, no. When I left a year ago, he was as fresh as a daisy. Had been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, he was the commanding officer. Did a good job back there.”</p><p>“Good to hear.”</p><p>We walked a bit in silence.</p><p>“Wanna come in? My father probably likes to hear about John as well.”</p><p>I spend the rest of the day telling them story’s about John and his friends. Quite hard without telling them anything.</p><p>“Where are you staying? As far as I can remember you sold your house after your father’s death.”</p><p>“It was father’s house. I never liked it. Too big and too quiet. And I stay at some hotel.”</p><p>“A good one?”</p><p>“Not the best, but still good, yes.”</p><p>“You could… you know, stay here. We have enough space. I’ll have a guestroom prepared for you.”</p><p>“That is very nice of you, Mr. Sheppard, but unnecessary. The hotel is good enough for me. I don’t need more. But thank you.”</p><p>And so, we parted ways and I hoped to never have to see the Sheppards again, even though I had enjoyed Dave’s and Patrick’s company.  </p><p> </p><p>Still, I heard from them again. My holydays weren’t over, when Dave called to tell me, that Patrick had died due to heart failure and that there would be a vigil. Less than an hour later I arrived at Sheppards’.</p><p>“Thanks for coming.”</p><p>“I know how it feels to stand this alone.”</p><p>He smiled sad. “I don’t think John will be able to come.”</p><p>“Don’t be that sure. If he wants to come, he can come within hours.”</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>“Not completely but yes.”</p><p>Dave sighted “He won’t come anyways. He hasn’t come home for years. Why now?”</p><p>“Maybe because, after all, he loves you?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe, maybe not. But what does it matter now? Father is dead.”</p><p>He looked as if the grief has made him several years older within a night.</p><p>“It was never of more importance. Who else is there now?”</p><p>“Just me.”</p><p> </p><p>But to our both surprise John turned up. When he saw me, he was puzzled to see me.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I pay some last respect to your father as he did to mine.”</p><p>He stood there in silence. “How is Atlantis going?”</p><p>“Carson is dead, so is Elizabeth. Rodney wants to merry Katie Brown. Teyla is pregnant. Ronon is somewhere over there, eating. Samantha Carter owns the leadership of Atlantis.”</p><p>Seems like things changed a lot.</p><p>“Carter said, she wants you back at Atlantis. She would have asked you, but you are the leader of the alpha base. Congratulations on that. Lot better than serving under me, hu?”</p><p>How right he was. He couldn’t even begin to imagen how right he was.</p><p>“So, she thought I wouldn’t want to come back. Know what? She’s right. I don’t want to come back. Not because of my job, because of you. I made a cut. Between you and me. Didn’t worked out, of course.”</p><p>“You are at my fathers’ funeral.”</p><p>“Well, l said it before, and I meant it. Fortune really is a rebel’s whore.”</p><p>“You are quoting Shakespeare?”</p><p>he smiled at me, and it was the first time he looked at me like this. Never before saw this affection in his eyes.</p><p>“You should talk to Ronon.”</p><p>“He talks?”</p><p>Both smiling I went away. After a conversation with Ronon I went to talk to other people.</p><p>“He’s gone again. Some super-secret stuff.”</p><p>Dave was disappointed.</p><p>“He showed up, didn’t he? Means he, at least, cares. And that’s something.”</p><p> At the end of the day it wasn’t anything. John didn’t came back. Same night I left Mercer and returned to the alpha base. It sucked running into John over and over again. So, it was necessary to change something. I quit the job on the base and asked for an appointment on a ship. They gave me more than that. The Pentagon, General O’Neil actually, gave me my own ship, the Athena, and an eagle. Finally, I was higher in rank than John, who was Lieutenant Colonel, and now, I was a Colonel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another year went by and Sam left Atlantis, or was replaced. Dr Woolsey got her job and she return to earth first. But joined me later with a ship on her own. But still, we didn’t saw each other often. She had the order to guard the milky way, I had been ordered to secure the Pegasus galaxy. Not Atlantis, that was Caldwell’s job with the Daedalus. That way, I could stay far away from John. Until, someday, I received an emergency call from a puddle jumper nearby. And with nearby I mean about three hours away.</p><p>We, of course, came to aid and took the damaged jumper on board. Together with a medical team I approached and unlooked it.</p><p>“Lieutenant Colonel Hawthorne.”</p><p>Teyla looked surprised but pleased, but so was I. Teyla was a nice person, with whom I could have been friends if it hadn’t been for John.</p><p>“Teyla, Ronon, where are McKay and Sheppard?”</p><p>Ronon was injured but he was a tough guy, so I didn’t asked, just ordered him to let my Doctor treat him.</p><p>“Please explain. What in hells name are you doing here? On the edge of the galaxy”</p><p>Teyla seemed tired and angry and sad.</p><p>“We went to a planet, made contact with some humanoids but something went wrong, John and Rodney got captured and John ordered us to leave immediately and not to return without an army. The people denied us access to the Gate, so we fled into space. But the jumper got hit, Ronon got hurt and we couldn’t return to Atlantis.”</p><p>That sounded bad, very bad actually. How fortunate that I had been around. But then again, we had sorted out some things about fortune, hadn’t we?</p><p>“Ronon and you will get cheeked at the sickbay and I’m gonna talk to my first officer.”</p><p>“Never heard of that rank before?!”</p><p>Teyla was confused, but I had to laugh.</p><p>“It’s not an actual rank. It’s like, I the commanding officer, the second highest rank is the first officer, kind of a standby commander.”</p><p>She understood, and I left to discuss the with Sebastian. But as usual he shared my opinion.  </p><p>“That’s Colonel Hawthorne speaking. As it is, Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay are in trouble and need a little rescue. They’ve been captured, and we’ll reach the planet in less than fifteen minutes. Please report to your stations immediately and prepare for combat. Marines report to armoury 2. transmission over.”</p><p>“You’re gonna go down there, ain’t you?”</p><p>“You know me to well, Number 1.”</p><p>“Aye Captain Picard.”</p><p>“My hair is more awesome than his.”</p><p>“True enough.”  </p><p>We joked, but I was worried, and I knew he was too. “If not explicit requested by me, do not send reinforcement. Not one single man. You got me?”</p><p>“Aye Ma’am.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“You know Sheppard, don’t you?”</p><p>“I did, long time ago.”</p><p>We arrived at the armoury. Three dozen Marines were ready to leave.</p><p>“What’s your plan, Cap?”</p><p>“Quite an easy one. We beam down there and reclaim our men.  And if they don’t give them to us, we’ll get them by force.”</p><p>“Sounds like a solid plan. How about two dozen Marines more?”</p><p>“You wonna go down there with an army, Watson?”</p><p>“Yes Colonel, with an army and a Ronon.”</p><p>“Good to know.”</p><p>Ronon and Teyla appeared beside us.</p><p>“Don’t worry, some more Marines are on their way here, they got their weapons at armoury 5.”</p><p>“How many do you have?”</p><p>“Many, Teyla. That’s a warship. This ship wasn’t called ‘Athena’ for nothing. She was a goddess of strategic warfare and wisdom. That’s why we’ve got more soldiers than any other ship. That’s the Ares class. Another god of war.”</p><p>“Is Earth preparing for a war?”</p><p>“We’re already in the middle of one. Anyway, this is the only Ares-class ship they’ve build. The United Nations think, they shouldn’t be fighting this war. But I kinda told them, that, if they don’t give me this ships and several hundred of the best soldiers known in our galaxy, it soon will be our very own war, fought on the backs of our very own kin. Then we were allowed to travel and fight in our own way. We fought and recruited in both galaxy’s and became its guardians.”</p><p>“How many people are living on this ship?”</p><p>“Far beyond one thousand. It’s getting a bit crowdy here, but thanks to the Travellers and the Genii, there soon will be two other Ares-class ships in this galaxy, Phobos and Deimos, brothers of war, fear and terror.”</p><p>“You allied with the Genii?!”</p><p>“Yes Teyla, I did.”</p><p>“How could you?”</p><p>Sebastian answer for me.</p><p>“Because everybody here on this ship abandoned their planet, it’s laws and beliefs to fight a war we cannot win with moral. We’re no Tau’ri, no Jaffa, neither Genii, nor Traveller, not Satedan, Bola Kai, Ilempiri or Vyan anymore. We’re the Huntsmen now. We protect the innocent, we fight for the defenceless and elate the hopeless. We do, what you fail to do!”</p><p>“But the Genii betrayed us, they killed some of us.”</p><p>“And didn’t we paid it back? Didn’t we kill their men?”</p><p>“Only when they attacked us!”</p><p>Suddenly, I understood something and so did Sebastian, but other than me, he spoke his mine</p><p>“You do really belief that, don’t you? You think you’re better than them or us. How many lives did you take, because they attacked you, while they actually saw you as a threat to their life’s, while the defended themselves? How often did you kill for the greater good? Too save a settlement or a whole civilisation?”</p><p>“Sebastian, that’s enough. I think she got the point.”</p><p>He nodded. Instead of him, one of the soldiers spoke up.</p><p>“But nothing else we do! We fight all those who threaten someone.”</p><p>“This conversation is over.”</p><p>“But she needs to understand!”</p><p>I admired their eagerness to defend our course, to defend our people. But this was not the time nor the place.</p><p>“And she will! But not now. I will talk to them on our way back to Atlantis. After we saved McKay and Sheppard.”</p><p>With that, the discussion was ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only moments later we arrived at our destination and were beamed down. Where they marched straight into the city, led by me, Ronon and Teyla. The people backed away, hide in their houses and looked the doors. Judging by the level of development, people here have lived in peace for several decades. Unnoticed by the Wraith. But now they’ve reached the level where they’ll start building spacecrafts and soon the Wraith could come. As we stride forward, deeper into the city a young girl stood up in front of us. She was barely older than twelve. She stood there, terrified but with unshakable bravery. It was impressing. I ordered the legion to stop and wait, while I approached the girl.</p><p>“You are brave, foolish but brave. My kin values bravery.”</p><p>“I am not brave, nor foolish, but when everyone shivers in fear, one has to stand tall.”</p><p>“Tell me your name.”</p><p>“I am Jenaya and though I know I can’t defeat you, I cannot allow you, to hurt those people. They are cowards but good at heart.”</p><p>“We did not come to do any harm. But I will explain later, please, take us to whoever is in charge of this world.”</p><p>“Promise not to kill my brother.”</p><p>“We do no harm, if no more harm is done to us.”</p><p>She thought for a second, then turned around and led us to their mayor. He was already expecting us, with an army twice as large as mine.</p><p>“You have unlawfully entered this city and now shall be killed.”</p><p>“Don’t be fatuous. You cannot succeed against us. We might have less men, but we have weapons more powerful and my warriors are the best to be found in two galaxies. So please lower your weapons and listen to me.”</p><p>Luckily the laid down their guns, I really wasn’t in the mood for a bloodbath.</p><p>“You got what you want. Let this girl go!”</p><p>one of the soldiers stepped forward, terrified. But, he too, had bravery in his heart.</p><p>“Take me instead of her.”</p><p>He seemed desperate.</p><p>“I assume, that’s the brother you spoke of?”</p><p>Jenaya smiled proudly, “That’s Mitja, the bravest among those morons.”</p><p>I chuckled, “Well then, Mitja, bravest of the morons. Come closer.”</p><p>“What are you doing? We’re here for a rescue, not recruitment.”</p><p>Ronon wanted to kill some bad guys.</p><p>“Can’t we be here for both?”</p><p>Annoyed I rolled my eyes. “Fine. Please, Mitja, place yourself next to your brave little sister, I’ll come back to you in a moment.”</p><p>I turned my back at him and stepped forward.</p><p>“We have come to request release of two men you captured yesterday. Transfer them to us immediately and we will leave in peace. If not, we see no other way, then to take them by force.”</p><p>“They are a threat to our community.”</p><p>I sighed, the girl has been right, morons was an accurate description.</p><p>“This team came in peace to find allies here, trade with you and to warn you of the Wraith.”</p><p>“Who are the Wraith?”</p><p>Jenaya seemed to be the only one to belief me.</p><p>“A species of people-eating monsters, who, by luck, haven’t found you yet. But when you start exploring space it’s only a matter of time till they come and take away you people. We fight them, as good as we can. We ally with any civilisation ready to fight them with us. And the men you captured are part of a folk I pledged allegiance to for all my life now. And I’m particular fond of those two.”</p><p>“Then I should just kill them.”</p><p>“In that case, you not only were an idiot and a murderer, but you would also sing your death warrant. And this big guy there would be pleased if allowed to kill you, wouldn’t you Ronon?”</p><p>he growled approvingly.</p><p>“Think about it, but when I’ve finished my conversation with those two young people, they’d better be here.”</p><p>I turned back to Jenaya and Mitja.</p><p>“Are you a soldier?”</p><p>“Not really, no. Only few of those are.”</p><p>“You wonna become one?”</p><p>“Why are you asking?”</p><p>“You two showed uncommon bravery and the Huntsmen value bravery. If you join us, we both would gain a lot.”</p><p>“And what would that be?”</p><p>“We would gain two clever and brave Huntsmen, and you would be part of a family, who’s loyal to the end of the line, we’re powerful.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be a soldier. But I’m a machinist.”</p><p>“You can never have to many engineers. What’s about you, Jenaya?”</p><p>“Warrior sounds fun.”</p><p>“Then you’ll come with us?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I assume you need to pick up something, before we leave this planet?”</p><p>Both nodded and hurried away accompanied by to Huntsmen.</p><p>“Luckily for you, I will wait for my people to returned, so you have some more time. But beware.”</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, boring ten minutes later the four returned.</p><p>“Too bad for you. Your time is up. Huntsmen, separate and search. Leave not one stone standing, until you find them. Woe betide them who keeps them captured. Show no mercy to those, who stand in your path.”</p><p>“Wait! Wait. Please, wait. They’re on their way. I swear, soon they will arrive.”</p><p>“And why should I believe you?”</p><p>“Because I … don’t hurt my people.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dare to hurt the innocent. Only those in my path must fear me.”</p><p>But I waited and really, half an hour later a van showed up and enchained Sheppard and McKay were dragged out of it.</p><p>“Take them and leave, please. Leave us.”</p><p>“Sebastian, beam us up.”</p><p>Seconds later we materialised in the hangar.</p><p>“What on earth is going on?”</p><p>“Hi John.”</p><p>“Milaya, how … why?”</p><p>“Later John. Doc, check them up and bring them to the mess hall later, yes?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mess was where we meet again. Jenaya, Mitja, Sebastian, Teyla, Ronon, my close frined Charles, Rodney, John and me.</p><p>“I guess you told them everything about the Huntsmen?”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Good. So, I don’t have too.  Anyone got any questions?”</p><p>“Yeah. What the hell are you thinking?”</p><p>John was nearly screaming at me.</p><p>“The Genii? The Ilempiri? And god alone knows who else.”</p><p>“The Genii are good allies, their technology is advanced, their soldiers are true warriors, they hate the wraith and they want to protect the rest of the people. So, tell me, why not work with them?”</p><p>“Okay, but giving them the construction plans for the Ares-Class? Are you mad? They now can destroy Atlantis within a heartbeat.”</p><p>“They could, if they had them, but I trusted Larrin with the guidance and Mila is the one building my new ships.”</p><p>“And why would they do that?”</p><p>“They are my allies. We taught them what we know, we helped them develop better ships and repair those they already have and if they call we will come, in return they’ll come to aid if needed, they build ships on their new planet and train the youth of our allies to be warriors. We may have over one thousand mechanics, doctors and warriors on this ship, but we also have colonies and settlements all over the galaxy. Some build by ourselves, some rebuild after they’ve been abandoned, and some were offered to us as safe harbours by friends.”</p><p>“And what kind of settlements are we talking of? Boot camps?”</p><p>“I preferably refer to them as academies, but yes some of those colonies are for training. Only on the most secure planets, hidden deep underground, heavily guarded, we build the academies. If wanted by the parents, the children can be send there at very young age, or whole family moves to one of those colonies. But they aren’t forced, if they don’t want to, they don’t have to. There are schools in the settlements, too. Where you can learn anything, you learn on earth. Every settlement, every colony has its own infrastructure, anything you need. Hospitals, schools, farms, factories. Anything.”</p><p>“How… How… I don…. H…”</p><p>John stuttered baffled.</p><p>“How many people are part of this alliance?” Rodney stopped him.</p><p>“Hard to tell. We have cities as large as Sacramento, with about 500.000 inhabitants and they still grow, and then we have villages with barely 200 men.”</p><p>“How many of those Sacramento-like cities do you have?”</p><p>“Good question. Fifteen, I think?”</p><p>“Seventeen. Olympia has reached the 500.000 mark, as well as Walhalla.”</p><p>“You build an empire in less than two years?! How come it, that the Wraith doesn’t destroy your cities?”</p><p>“You’ll see soon. Before we bring you back to Atlantis we have to return to Arcadia.”</p><p>“Why all those mythological names? I got the ships names, because some general thought it’d be funny and then it carried on. Got that, but Olympia, Walhalla, Arcadia? All those legends.”</p><p>“We started it, because Arcadia was meant to be a place, full of peace and harmony. And then the wonderous Island of Avalon, Elysian, Eden, and then we stayed with it.”</p><p>“And what will we do in Arcadia?”</p><p>“You? Nothing, you’ll be my guests. But my dear friends, Charles and Sebastian have an appointment, they cannot miss. Soon they’ll be the Captains of Phobos and Deimos. And of course, I want to know how far they’ve come with the Enyo-class. They’re smaller than Ares but as deadly as possible.”</p><p>“How many of those you’ve got?”</p><p>“When I last visited Arcadia, we designed them, and I ordered to build as many as they could. The Pallas and the Nike have already been finished, three more were promised to me when I return in two days. Bellona, Virtus and Nerio.”</p><p>“And just in case you wondered, we have interceptors, similar to you f-302s, but we call them Hysminai, after the goddess of combat.”</p><p>Charles grinned at John, he too met him before.</p><p>“You can try one, if you want.”</p><p>“After the ceremony of course.”</p><p>“If you have no more questions, I return to my billet and so should you. Good night.”</p><p>I rose and left the hall, but I were followed by John.</p><p>“Pretty impressive what you build there.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“But you changed. I saw it when you rescued us. Thanks, by the way. But what I want to say is, you’ve become … I don’t have a word for it. Intimidating, charismatic and heaven are you beautiful, and I heard what you said, about finding us… you scared me to death when I saw you today. I wanted to surrender, I wanted to give you anything, just to stop you … I didn’t recognise you at first. You have changed so much, and not only for good, I fear.”</p><p>He sounded worried, which was sweet and touching.</p><p>“Why does it concern you?”</p><p>“Because...”</p><p>“You never liked the girl I was. You just saw a silly girl, a soldier not the woman I was. The woman I am now.”</p><p>“But the silly girl was kind-hearted, loyal and caring. Not a warrior queen.”</p><p>“Can’t I be both?”</p><p>“If anyone can, it’s you.”</p><p>I smiled as I walked away, but he wasn’t done.</p><p>“I need to thank you for some other point. Dave and I, we talk more, now. He likes you, told me I was an idiot for letting you go. Guess he was right. But I don’t wish I hadn’t because you are great the way you are now.”</p><p>We entered my room, but he didn’t stop talking.</p><p>“John, shut up.” He looked up and smiled, before I kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful morning on Arcadia as we beamed down. The three moons were fading while the sun rose. The flowers were blooming, the trees leave blew in the gentle wind and birds sang. The buildings glistened, the streets were filling with people, excited for the upcoming ceremony.</p><p>“I see why you named it Arcadia. It’s marvellous.”</p><p>“You’ll only see it in autumn, in spring it’s the most beautiful place to be.”</p><p>The houses looked like ancient temples made of silver and diamond and glass.</p><p>“It’s beautiful”</p><p>“When this war is over and if I’m still alive, I will retire here.”</p><p>“Sounds like a good plan.”</p><p>“You’re all welcome to join us. And Teyla, your people can join one of our settlements or established their own on one of our safe planets.”</p><p>“What would that cost them? Would they have to share their harvest? Or must the men fight for you as tribute?”</p><p>She was still sceptical, which I liked. She didn’t blindly trusted when it came to the wellbeing of her people.</p><p>“No, if they join a settlement they have to live with the people in peace. If they settle elsewhere, they have to do nothing but trade with other villages, it would be a fair trade, and they would get help establishing an economy and reaching our level of development. The only ‘bad’ thing is that the Stargate is under our control, they can leave and return at will, but the gate is in a secure building, so the Wraith, if the ever should attack can’t get to the people. I’ll show you what I mean. Follow me.”</p><p>I led them to a temple outside the city way into the woods.</p><p>“The path is safe, but it’s here, so the residents can be warned and have time to hide in the bunkers beneath the main buildings.”</p><p>Even if the temple looked as if made out of glass it was made out of an element found on a near, uninhabitable planet, where we mined it. It was stronger and harder than even diamond. The inside walls were made of titanium and some other metal, hard enough to withstand an explosion caused by five tons of dynamite right next to it. The gate room was guarded by five armed soldiers.</p><p>“It looks like nothing, but it’s all we need. They will sound the alarm and shut the doors. So, everyone else will be safe.”</p><p>“Are they ordered to be here?”</p><p>I knew what Teyla wanted to know. Did we order those men to lay down their lives with no chance of survival?</p><p>“No, they chose. They want to be here.”</p><p>We returned to the city to get ready for the ceremony.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony itself was unspectacular. I held a short speech about how those two new Ares-class ships and the three Enyo-class ships would change the course of war, prized Mila as an extraordinary engineer and then announced the new Captains. But what followed made our ceremonies remarkable. It was a fest, with music and dance, food and wine. The huntsmen celebrate as often as they could, because for many of us, it could be the last time, we are together. In the course of the evening John came up to me.</p><p>“You’ve done a wonderful job. Your empire is a good place to live.”</p><p>“Thanks, but it’s more a commonwealth than an empire. Every city has its mayor, every planet it’s ministers, the prime ministers form the counsel. Leading officers are part of it too, meaning me and the seven other captains. The counsel is led by a supreme minister, elected every four years.”</p><p>“Quite a big counsel?”</p><p>“Maybe, but I didn’t want it to become a dictatorship. I did my very best. I want this commonwealth to maintain after the war. With me as a citizen, nothing more.”</p><p>“You are absolute perfect. Sweet and tough, powerful and humble, beautiful and wild. I think I fell in I love with you.”</p><p>I didn’t know how to respond but Teyla saved me.</p><p>“I spoke to people here, looked around a bit.”</p><p>“Teyla!”</p><p>“It’s okay John, I have nothing to hide. Did you discover anything, you find alarming?”</p><p>“No, that seems to be a perfect world.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s not. We have crimes here, we have richer people than others, but we try our best to avoid anything that caused trouble on earth. Neighbours fight, employees get fired, teenagers do teenager stuff, vandalism, you know. But on days like this, when loved ones come home, everyone can peacefully spend a day. Because everyone here fought the Wraith, suffered in this war- the Huntsmen Commonwealth is their one and only chance to life a live free of this fear they used to live in constantly and I’m offering this to your folk. Your people can live with us, love with us, share with us, trade with us and if they want, only if they want, fight side by side with us. Look around, Teyla, here are strong, healthy young women and men, doing ordinary jobs, we have artists, musicians, authors among us. Nothing we need to survive, but to live.”</p><p>“I will talk to my folk about this and let them decide for themselves.”</p><p>“They are welcome to visit us before, we’ll give you an iris code. You all are welcome here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On request of the team we stayed two more days in Arcadia, then left for Atlantis. About a week it took us to travel across the galaxy. I spend the week mostly with the team and Jenaya, who we trained, Mitja barely left the engine room, after Mila came on board. She would leave, as soon as we met with a traveller’s ship, where she belonged. The night before our arrival laid in my bed.</p><p>“What are your plans now?”</p><p>“I think of announcing Jen my new first officer. Anything else will probably stay the same. Of course, I will talk to Dr Woolsey. He won’t be happy to see me. But I will pay for this ship.”</p><p>“You’ll tell him about the alliance?”</p><p>“Yes, and I’ll have to ask him, if Atlantis is willing to fall in.”</p><p>“How about staying a while? You still have friends there.”</p><p>“Please don’t be selfish. You now I have to leave. What difference does it make if I stay some more days?”</p><p>He remined silence and just pulled me closer.</p><p>“I’m sorry John. I wish so much this war were over and we could be together-“</p><p>“Don’t. Just remember me, okay?”</p><p>“As if I could ever forget you. I tried it for the past twenty years.”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, around lunchtime, we were close enough to see Atlantis and to beam down.</p><p>“Jen, if you want, you can come along. Atlantis is an impressive place.”</p><p>She wanted and so the six of us beamed down.</p><p>“Colonel Sheppard, you scared us!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, we should have called before coming back. At least telling you that we’re not dead yet.”</p><p>“We have already been informed about that. About two weeks ago we were dialled and someone who called herself Charka told us that their Captain was about to rescue you and that you’ll be under the protection of the Huntsmen now, till you can be delivered to us.”</p><p>“Well that sounds like her. Hey Dr Woolsey, did you miss me?”</p><p>I stepped in front of the group, smiling.</p><p>“You dare to come here, Hawthorne? You stole property of the United Nations!”</p><p>“Mhm, yes I did. But you know, Mr Woolsey, I intended to pay my depts. Please hand this over to them.”</p><p>I gave him a large, heavy coffin, “I now consider my depts honoured, this gold is worth two ships. The rescue of Colonel Sheppard is the peace offering of the Huntsmen.”</p><p>“What exactly are the Huntsmen?”</p><p>“We’re the soldiers in the war against the Wraith, we’re the safe haven for the desperate. The Commonwealth offers shelter for anyone and the opportunity to take revenge for those who want it.”</p><p>“Still don’t know what you are.”</p><p>“Like I said, the Huntsmen are a Commonwealth, we have settlements-”</p><p>“Beautiful cities”</p><p>“We have academies to train our people safely, we have ships to protect the places we live and ships to fight a war.”</p><p>“Like the Athena?”</p><p>“Yes, and like Phobos and Deimos, our new ships.”</p><p>“You have a fleet?”</p><p>“Something close to it.”</p><p>“And you’re here for what?”</p><p>“Bringing back John’s Team, paying my dept and offering you, to become part of the alliance.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>I bowed my head. “But remember, if you need me, John, call and I will answer.”</p><p>“Stay, please, at least for today.”</p><p>“No John, Mila has to return to her ship, I have to fight a war.”</p><p>The others left us alone, except Jen, who just moved away a few steps.</p><p>“It was nice to see you, John. And I dearly hope that one day, we may see each other again in Arcadia.”</p><p>“So, this is farewell?”</p><p>“Only till we meet again.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>